


Team Bond and Beyond!

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Carrying, Chivalry, Comic, Innuendo, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Gai thought Kakashi's idea perfect, only not quite the way Kakashi meant it. Iruka have given up and decided to just jump on that ride wherever it takes him and enjoy himself for the (hopefully lifelong) duration!





	Team Bond and Beyond!

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/172070580533/i-wanted-more-nice-and-stress-drew-gairuka-with-a)
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, I've said it before I say it again: I'm smitten with this dynamic! :D


End file.
